


The Cure

by michals



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt: Sometimes Brandt has a hard time shutting his mind off and relaxing. Ethan's found the perfect cure for that. A marathon sex session where Brandt is reduced to a pile of goo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

"I can't feel my legs." Will mutters as nonchalantly as he can manage.

Above him Ethan lets out a breathy laugh and says, "Good." 

He rolls his hips and Will's cock pushes up inside him another inch, Will has to blink a couple times to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head.

"You're still thinking though." Ethan says, voice just this side of rough as he holds himself over Will. 

"Nuh uh." Will shakes his head, trying to reach out and grab Ethan's hips to hurry along the process, but finds his hands weak and uncoordinated, sliding on the sweat on Ethan's thighs.

"Yes, you are, I can tell." 

Will tries to say 'bullshit', he can hear it in his head, but it turns into a strangled moan as Ethan pushes himself up and comes down hard on his cock. 

He sucks in a deep, sharp breath as Ethan starts fucking himself in earnest. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." He's babbling like an idiot, a sex crazed idiot, hands slipping across Ethan's skin, hips rocking up in random spastic movements.

"Getting there." Ethan smirks, though it sounds like he has to catch his breath to say it. 

About 45 minutes into this Will made a snarky remark about Ethan's stamina and apparently Ethan didn't see it so much as a joke as a personal challenge. An hour and a half later Ethan's lips are still red and wet from a particularly spectacular blowjob and he's got some marks across his hips from when Will couldn't handle the blowjob anymore and ending up bending him over the dresser, but somehow he's still fairing far better than Will, what with the not being able to move thing.

Ethan stops suddenly and Will makes a noise that by all rights should be the stuff of blackmail legend - Benji would be upset about missing it. Ethan leans over him and studies his face for a beat.

"Yeah, just about." He says with a grin.

"Totally not thinking. Not at all." Will assures him, wantonly thrusting his hips up trying to get Ethan moving again.

"Not yet, but just about." Ethan says, settling back down on Will's hips, clenching around him.

Will whines in frustration. His mind's completely blank, really. Except that maybe there's still one tiny little part that's still thinking about the last mission. But just going over what he needs to write for the report. That's all. 

...and maybe he's still a little distracted by that part where Jane's comm malfunctioned and they spent a heart-stopping 5 minutes trying to get in touch with her in the field, and how someone in tech really needs to know about that and maybe get reamed out - just a little. And another part might be thinking the insane odds that they even made it through the subway tunnels without getting squashed like bugs while being shot at by no less than 8 rival agents. Oh, and there's also the part where that ancient ladder gave out under Ethan and he plummeted 10 feet to the ground and while Will was having a complete panic attack Ethan just looked up through the hatch with a smirk on his face and "I'll live, Will" on his lips; and he really should be checked over more thoroughly for broken bones and maybe a concussion-

Ethan moves again and Will's thoughts derail like a runaway train. 

"Sadist." He chokes out. Ethan laughs.

Ethan settles into a rhythm on his cock, thighs straining with every motion, hand on Will's chest for balance. Will makes an appreciative noise. Ethan looks down at him fondly, hair sticking to his forehead and Will giggles.

"Kiss me." He says. 

Ethan may or may not roll his eyes at Will but he's still smiling as he pauses and leans down to seal their lips together. 

Even Will's lips are sore, but that doesn't stop him from nipping and licking at Ethan's mouth, smiling triumphantly when he finally coaxes a groan from him. 

Ethan tries to pull away but Will's got a hand on the back of his neck and one anchoring his hip and he can feel Ethan bracing himself for the move he's about to pull off.

With all the strength he can scrape together Will flips himself over Ethan, who lands against the bed and sends the sheets billowing under him. Ethan's suddenly got his legs wrapped around Will's middle and Will's the one pushing him into the mattress. Hey, Ethan's not the only acrobat on the team.

Will uses the hand on Ethan's neck to fist a hand in his hair, yanking his head back and exposing the line of his neck, other hand getting control of Ethan's right, pinning it above their heads. 

He tries really hard not to feel too cocky about getting one over on Ethan Hunt, and fails pretty spectacularly.

"Think we just got there." Will murmers into Ethan's neck as he starts moving his hips.

But this isn't the slow, teasing roll of Ethan riding him; Will finds some super hidden reserve of energy and pounds into Ethan until he's panting open-mouthed into Ethan's skin, muscles bunched and ears deaf to all sounds except the little noises Ethan's struggling to swallow.

He pulls his head back, feeling like his head's on a swivel, and looks down at Ethan. His face flushed, lips pressed together, Will finds he's done just as good a job at knocking Ethan's brain right off track too. 

He kisses him again, slow and dirty in contrast to the pistoning of his hips. Ethan's left hand stops clutching at the sheets and finds Will's shoulder and the desperate way he grabs at him lets him know Ethan's close.

He tugs a little harder on his hair and finally gets a noise out of him in the shape of a half-pained whimper. It only takes a half second more for him to come between their stomachs, eyes clenched shut, eyebrows screwed up. 

Will doesn't take long to follow him, hips stuttering into him, a long groan echoing in the room on the other side of his climax.

When his hearing decides to start working again, he mostly registers the desperate way they're both trying to catch their breath, and when his other senses finally join the rest of the group, he finds he actually cannot move.

"Well." He croaks out, chin in the groove between Ethan's neck and shoulder. "It worked."

He scans his brain again just to be sure and yep, wiped clean. 

Ethan lets his legs sag and throws a loose arm around his back. 

"I'm giving you five minutes to rehydrate and then we're going again just to make sure."


End file.
